Me quedé sin balas para volarte la cabeza
by Nuka-Winch
Summary: Jensen es un asesino y su objetivo es el padre del bueno de Jared
1. Capítulo 1

A Jared Tristan Padalecki la vida le había tratado muy bien, con tan solo dieciocho años era el socio más joven de la empresa de su padre, claro enchufe por supuesto. Una gran empresa generadora de insumables cifras de dinero.

El chico era inteligente, hacía bien su trabajo y lo compaginaba con la Universidad. Eso sin contar que estaba de buen ver: alto, pelo radiante, castaño, más o menos largo, con un buen cuerpo y una sonrisa capaz de iluminar una habitación entera. Tenía esa inocencia infantil que le hacía pensar que toda la gente era buena. Sinceramente, era encantador, a todos caía bien y a los que no, no tenía más que sacar a pasear su magnífica sonrisa y se los metía en el bolsillo.

Cuidaba de su familia como si la vida le fuera en ello. La única mujer a la que amaba con locura se llamaba Sherri Padalecki, y sí, era su madre. Jared había tenido una infancia plena y activa, montones de amigos, montones de novios y ningún enemigo. Jamás le faltó absolutamente nada. Y todo esto no le hizo ser un tonto del culo que se creía superior a los demás, todo lo contrario, era una magnífica persona, preocupada por el Medio Ambiente, por la sociedad e incluso por la reproducción de la mosca de la fruta. Que era un cielo, vaya.

Su mejor amigo, Chad Murray, le había acompañado desde que tenían cinco años. Una persona digna de confianza, un poco chuleta, pero buena persona al fin y al cabo.

Resumiendo, el mundo le había tratado bien.

A Jensen Ross Ackles, el mundo le había pisado, escupido y tirado del pelo. Huérfano desde muy pequeño, había pasado toda su vida solo.

Su padre era un importante hombre de negocios al que estafaron, chantajearon y arruinaron en tan solo seis meses. Este problema le hizo tener una gran deuda que no pudo pagar, y su problema fue aumentando hasta que acabó en forma de atentado contra él y su familia.

Un buen día, la Señora Ackles encendió el fuego de la cocina para preparar la cena a su prole y BUM, una enorme bola de fuego inundó la cocina y se extendió por toda la casa haciendo que toda la familia Ackles muriera. Toda no, el pequeño se salvó aún no se sabe cómo.

El niño se quedó sin mamá, sin papá, sin hermano mayor y sin hermana recién nacida en menos de media hora.

Fue destinado a un internado y un par de meses después fue adoptado por una encantadora familia, claro que eso de encantadora solo era al principio, ya que solo eran la tapadera de una organización privada que entrenaba niños para convertirlos en soldados, ladrones, espías, lo que fuera.

Su hermoso pelo rubio perdió el brillo y sus enormes ojos verde esmeralda se oscurecieron hasta convertirse en un triste y deprimente verde apagado. Las pecas en cambio, se le notaron cada día más, debido a la creciente palidez de su piel.

Solo tenía ocho años cuando disparó por primera vez en un campo de tiro. Y solo once cuando mató a su primer objetivo.

Educado y entrenado para un único fin: Cumplir con la misión a toda costa.

Fue sometido a todo tipo de pruebas, tests e incluso experimentos para mejorar su rendimiento y sus habilidades.

Pero Jensen no era un chico fácil, su mamá le educó para ser fuerte y afrontar cualquier problema que se le apareciera en la vida. Y eso era solo un bache en el camino. O eso creía él. Jensen era difícil de dominar y eso le costó que le sometieran a un lavado de cerebro que le hizo olvidar toda su vida antes de que le metieran en la organización. Toda su vida hasta los siete años, su plena infancia, sus padres, sus hermanos, su casita, sus amigos, su colegio, sus profesores, sus juegos favoritos, todo. Toda su vida hasta antes del incendio. Cuando todavía era persona.

Porque lo que era ahora… un maldito soldado, tenía personalidad, porque la tenía, y con sus compañeros de la base era divertido y protector, pero aun así, la frase que más decía a lo largo del día era _"Sí, señor"_ .

Con el paso del tiempo empezó a acostumbrarse a su trabajo, es más, ahora le encantaba, fuera el que fuera, espiar, sobornar, robar, pero el que más le gustaba, con diferencia, era el de matar a alguien. Sin duda, era el mejor tirador, y de los mejores en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ahora, su pelo brillaba con fuerza y sus ojos emanaban una poderosa luz verde que mezclaba la locura con las ansias de matar.

En su alocada vida, había dos personas muy importantes para él (técnicamente serían sus padres, pero le borraron la memoria ¿recordáis?).

El primero era Jeffrey, Jeff, era lo más parecido a un padre que tenía, le conoció con ocho años cuando le castigaron en "La Jaula".

La Jaula era el peor castigo que os podríais imaginar y él pasó mucho tiempo en La Jaula sin conseguir hacerle escarmentar, hasta el fatídico día en que renovaron la instalación y endurecieron el método de castigo, ese día SÍ aprendió la lección, y se prometió a si mismo que JAMÁS regresaría a "La Jaula".

La primera vez que fue a La Jaula, lloró como un energúmeno, lo pasó realmente mal y cuando pensaba que se moriría de dolor y sufrimiento, una mano se posó en su cabecita y le susurro _"Ya pasó pequeño"_ . Eso fue suficiente para Jensen, y a partir de ahí Jeff, le había protegido, enseñado y consolado como a un hijo.

La segunda persona más querida por Jensen era Chris, él llegó antes que Jensen y le enseñó todo lo que tenía que saber para poder defenderse a grandes rasgos con los superiores. Con Chris nunca se podía tener una depresión, siempre estaba ahí para animarle. Era como un hermano.

- Número 379.

- ¿Sí, señor? - el rubio se presenció ante su superior con la espalda totalmente recta, los brazos cruzados en a rabadilla y mirando al frente con actitud seria.

- Descanse, soldado, siendo mi favorito no tiene por qué mantener la postura.

- Gracias, señor - pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un ápice.

- Le he llamado porque tengo un nuevo trabajo. Hay una empresa muy exitosa que está ganando altura en el mundo de los negocios, es una empresa de biotecnología. El dueño de la empresa tiene algo que nos interesa. - paró de hablar para llenarse una copa de wisky que meneó delante del muchacho - Y para eso le he llamado. Su trabajo consistirá en infiltrarse como un nuevo empleado, procuraremos que sea de alto rango, investigar y robarnos lo que nos interesa.

-¿Puedo preguntar de que se trata, señor?

- Sí, soldado, es un objeto que nos hace falta para mejorar nuestras instalaciones. No tiene por qué saber qué es, solo le basta saber el aspecto que tiene y su nombre claro, se llama "Espectrógrafo de materia viva" o más conocido como "Fk. 1500". - el soldado asintió respetuoso con la cabeza. -Con el dueño de la empresa será difícil entablar contacto, ya que debe de estar en su despacho todo el día o de viajes de negocios, pero… su hijo pequeño es... podría decirse el segundo al mando, así que podrías relacionarte con él. - le miró de arriba abajo y sonrió - ay que ver, un chico recién adulto en lo mas alto de la montaña y tú -volvió a fusilarle con la mirada - no eres mas que un soldado obediente. - el chico ni se inmutó - Retírese, soldado. Saldrá mañana por la mañana.

- Sí, señor. - agachó la cabeza a modo de reverencia y se marchó del despacho.

- ¿Tienes misión nueva?

- Sip, tengo que robar algo en una empresa. Vaya rollo, hace que no me cargo a nadie, mmm, veamos - se tumbó en su cama y miró la base de la cama que tenía encima, contó las marcas que había hecho con una navaja y suspiró - tres semanas. - hizo un puchero y su amigo Chris se sentó en su cama.

- Bueno, por lo menos es algo, yo estoy aquí mas aburrido que la ostia. ¿Cuándo empiezas?

- Mañana por la mañana - suspiró una vez más y se empezó a leer unos libros que le habían dado en el despacho del jefe - tengo que empollarme estos libros para mañana sí quiero hacer pasarme por un empleado cualificado.

Chris se metió en su cama y Jensen pasó gran parte de la noche estudiándose aquellos tochos aburridos. Esperaba fielmente que tuviera que cargarse a alguien por hacerle estudiar todo aquello.


	2. Capítulo 2

Sentado en su sillón de cuero, estaba repasando los primeros informes de la mañana que le habían pasado sus trabajadores.

Tomando café con extra de azúcar y escuchando Sum41 bajito, estaba la mar de relajado, pero esa calma se rompió cuando la voz de su secretaria le sacó de su paraíso matinal y su estridente voz resonó en el despacho.

- Sr. Padalecki, su cita de las once ha llegado, ¿le hago pasar?

- Ains… - presionó el botón para contestar - Hágalo pasar, gracias.

Se frotó la cara con las manos, estaba harto de recibir candidatos a una vacante libre, más que nada porque todos le doblaban la edad, incluso, algunos se la triplicaban.

Pero cuando un joven apenas más mayor que él entró por la puerta, con un elegante traje negro y una corbata verde pistacho, pensó que se iba a morir de un infarto. No pudo evitar fusilar con la mirada aquel pelo rubio y aquellos ojos verdes.

- ¿Está bien?

- ¿Perdone? - fue ahí cuando cayó en la cuenta de que le había, prácticamente, desnudado con la mirada.

Rápidamente se levantó de su sillón de piel y le estrechó fuertemente la mano. Le dedicó una sonrisa made in Jared, esperando una sonrisa por su parte. Pero solo obtuvo una mueca que no sabía muy bien que era.

Un poco desanimado por su primer fracaso sonresil, le indicó que tomara asiento e inició la entrevista.

Como era de esperar, pasó la pequeña prueba victorioso y Jared le estrechó nuevamente la mano a modo de bienvenida a la empresa.

Pasaron la mañana visitando las instalaciones, Jared le preguntaba sobre su vida, pero Jensen era como un libro con candado.

Y eso, le ponía mucho, pero estaba inseguro, no sabía si el nuevo empleado era gay, hetero, ni si quiera sabía si era humano, porque contestaba a todo con un escueto "Sí, señor". Hasta que se cansó y le frenó en mitad del pasillo.

- Hey… Jensen, ¿puedo tutearle?

- Sí, señor.

- Guay, bueno pues… te voy a pedir algo, por favor, no digas a todo Sí, señor, me pone nervioso y me hace parecer viejo.

Soltó una risa pero el soldado solo contestó un: "Sí"

Cosa que le hizo desanimarse más todavía, ¿sería posible que existiese un hombre en la tierra capaz de ignorar su maravillosa sonrisa?

Le mostró su mini despacho y le dejó solo para habituarse a su nuevo "ecosistema". Antes de irse, se envalentó y le preguntó tímido.

- Perdona… esto… ya se que apenas nos conocemos pero..¿te gustaría ir luego a tomar algo?

Jensen se lo pensó a conciencia, podría servirle para acercarse a él.

- Claro… nos vemos a las nueve.

Su jefe le cerró la puerta con una sonrisa, él le devolvió una mueca y cuando se encontró solo, sacó su móvil y llamó a su jefe.

- 379, informe

- Me han contratado señor, me ha enseñado las instalaciones y me ha dejado en mi despacho, he evitado preguntarle por el Fk. 1500, para no levantar sospechas, primero tengo que ganar su confianza y con el tiempo intentare sacarle algo. De todos modos, señor, creo que será fácil acercarse a él. Ha mostrado signos de atracción sexual hacia mí. Creo que le gusto. - se sonrojó levemente.

- Estupendo 379, siga así. Esta noche, cuando vuelva a la base quiero un informe.

- Respecto a eso señor, el hijo me ha invitado a tomar algo a la salida. He aceptado pensando en que es una buena oportunidad para acercarme a él.

- Enhorabuena 379, veo que eres un chico listo. De todos modos, cuando vuelva, quiero un informe.

- Sí, señor.

Su jefe le colgó sin despedirse y dejó al rubio con el móvil de la mano.

A las nueve en punto bajó directamente a la planta baja y allí estaba él, recto como un palo de escoba, con las manos por detrás de la rabadilla y con la cara seria.

_Joder, ni que le hubieran sacado del ejército._

- Hola, perdona el retraso. Ven, vamos a un bar que esta cerca de aquí, ¿te parece?

- Sí, señor. - Jared se paró en secó y le puso una mano en el pecho.

- Ah, ah, ah, ¿qué dije sobre el sí, señor?

- Lo siento, señ…. - le miró sonrojado - lo siento.

Jared le sonrió para tranquilizarle y se fueron al bar. Allí se tomaron unas cervezas y hablaron de todo y de nada. Jensen con la intención de sacarle información, Jared con intención de conocerle mejor, pero le dio un poco bastante igual, ya que era mas cerrado que un mejillón fuera de temporada. Solo le sacó que no tenía familia y poco más. Un par de amigos y nada más. Pero lo que más le sorprendió en toda la noche, fue cuando se rió y le salio cerveza por la nariz y Jensen se rió. Se rió. No hizo una mueca simulando una sonrisa, ni resopló divertido. No. Simplemente se rió.

- Vaya, pero si muestras sentimientos. Pensaba que eras un humanoide.

El rubio se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y dio un trago a su cerveza.

- Pues… no - Jared se inclinó un poco hacia delante haciendo que se sonrojara por momentos.

- No me había dado cuenta de que tienes pecas. Me encantan las pecas.

- Eh…. gracias…. - intentó retroceder un poco cuando el moreno se siguió acercando a él. El contacto humano le ponía nervioso. - yo… esto… - los labios de su jefe estaban casi rozando los suyos y a él le ardía la cara - lo siento, debo irme.

Dejó un billete de veinte dólares en la mesa y se marchó a toda prisa. Se dirigió al parking de la empresa y se montó en la moto alejándose de allí lo más rápido posible.

Llegó a la base, escribió en su habitación-celda el informe que debía entregar y a las cuatro de la mañana lo dejó en el buzón que tenía su jefe a la entrada. Regresó a su cuarto para intentar dormir, pero le fue imposible… aquel hombre… chico, porque no tendría más de dieciocho años, había estado a punto de besarle. A él. Se tocó los labios que aún le ardían por la vergüenza y el ¿deseo? No, era imposible, a los soldados se les tenía prohibido desear.


	3. Capítulo 3

Repasaba el correo y los informes, como cada mañana, pero al contrario que otros días su cabeza estaba muy lejos de sus labores, su mente todavía estaba en el bar con Jensen, bueno, mas bien, en los labios que casi llegó a besar. Se los palpó con los dedos mientras pensaba un millón de razones para justificarse de lo que intentó hacer la noche anterior.

_Fue un acto reflejo…_

¿Pero por qué? Apenas le conocía y además parecía que tenía un palo metido por el culo, por favor, si apenas sonreía. Pero tenía algo en su ser, esos ojos, esos ojos vivos que parecían gritarle "Eh, estoy aquí, existo" y esa risa. Era una risa auténtica, no una que ya tienes ensayada para cuando alguien cuenta un chiste, sino una que solo haces cuando realmente algo te hace gracia. Sin duda, Jensen era un chico misterioso y quería conocerle mejor, ser su amigo y quizás… con el tiempo, algo más.

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

- Emm, adelante.

_Hablando del rey de roma._

El soldado entró tímido al despacho, se puso delante de la mesa de su jefe y se mantuvo en su famosa postura "soy un soldadito bueno". Tragó saliva y carraspeó levemente.

- Yo… quería agradecerle lo de ayer. Me lo pasé muy bien y er…. espero poder repetirlo.

Agachó la cabeza y se marchó antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada.

_¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?_

_¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?_

El rubio sacudió su cabeza en su despacho, sabía que tenía que decirle eso para ganarse su confianza y toda esa trifulca pero… ¿Por qué se había enrojecido?

¿Y si aquel chico le había empezado a hacer tilín? Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza. No podía ser, desarrollar sentimientos en mitad de una operación podría costarle caro. Él era de los buenos, su nuevo jefe y su padre eran de los malos. Y no podía enamorarse del enemigo. Pero… por otra parte aquel chico, apenas adulto, no parecía haberle hecho daño a nadie jamás en su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza por tercera vez y se dedicó a sus tareas antes de tener que castigarse por su incompetencia.

Había pasado un mes desde que se inició la operación y el jefe de la base estaba la mar de contento al ver los progresos que hacía uno de sus soldados favoritos. Había aprendido su nuevo "trabajo" con excelente rapidez y los informes que le traía todos los días iban a mejor. Le debía faltar muy poco para conocer la ubicación del objeto que llevaba años buscando.

Por su parte, Jensen vivía un infierno todos los días, Jared le había vuelto a invitar otras cuatro o cinco veces más a tomar cervezas. Ya le conocía perfectamente, se sabía su infancia de memoria, sus años en el instituto, la vida de su familia. Lo sabía absolutamente todo de él. Pero, por su lado, él tuvo que mentirle en varias cosas, como al instituto al que fue, su infancia… Vamos, su vida en general, en lo único que no le mintió, fue en sus mejores amigos.

Ya había dejado de comportarse como un palo de escoba, comprendió en la tercera excursión al bar que si quería aprovecharse de aquel chico para conseguir el objetivo de su misión tendría que ser más abierto. Aún así, no dejaba de sonrojarse cuando el moreno le soltaba algún piropo. Realmente se veía que al chico le gustaba, pero ¿y a él?...

Un miércoles por la tarde, Jared bajó al despacho de Jensen todo sonrisa y felicidad con una bolsa de gominolas, entró sin llamar, _"¿para qué? es mi subalterno, no va a decirme nada"_ y le propuso una cena en su casa, los dos solos.

Aquella petición pilló por sorpresa al rubio, quien comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a colocar los papeles para que no se notara su nerviosismo.

Sin contestar a la propuesta salió hacia el baño.

- Tengo que... ir al baño, ahora te contesto. - agachó la cabeza y salió disparado.

Comprobó que no había nadie en el baño, se encerró en un cubículo y sacó su móvil. Tenía, no, _DEBÍA_ informar de aquello a su superior.

- ¿Jefe?

- ¿379? ¿Algo va mal?

- Negativo señor, pero… el hijo del objetivo me ha invitado a cenar a su casa, parece que tiene claras intenciones de… - se sonrojó - … y pensé que debía informarle.

- Eso es excelente 379, ve a cenar con él, gánate su confianza y a ver si consigues sacarle información. Si lo consigues tendrás tu recompensa… me han llegado hoy nuevas armas que todavía no he probado en el campo de tiro y - al soldado se le encendieron los ojos de la emoción.

- No se arrepentirá señor.

- Se que no lo haré 379. Disfrute de su _"cena"._

El rubio colgó emocionadísimo por aquella oferta. Entonces despertó de su letargo en el que había estado durante un mes. ¿Cómo se había podido permitir la libertad de sentir dudas, timidez, e incluso amor, por su _"presa"_?

Salió del baño eufórico, dispuesto a comerse el mundo. Entró en el despacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le soltó a su jefe.

- ¿A qué hora voy a tu casa?

A la hora indicada, el soldado se presentó en el bonito apartamento del joven. Le trajo una botella de vino como _"agradecimiento por su hospitalidad"._Cuando el hospedador le abrió la puerta, tornó los ojos como platos al ver a su subordinado en jeans y camiseta de manga corta. A él también pareció sorprenderle no ver a su jefecillo con su traje, si no con unos tejanos y una camisa azul celeste.

El moreno le hizo un tour turístico por su casa y se sentaron a cenar. La comida transcurrió de manera amena, sin sobresaltos, ambos hacían bromas y Jared estaba alucinando pepinillos ya que era la primera vez que veía a _"ese"_ Jensen, seguro de sí mismo, bromista, humano.

Cuando se les terminó la conversación, Jensen aprovechó el momento para abordar el tema de su misión.

- Oye… he leído en un par de sitios que tu padre tiene en su poder algo llamado Fk. 1500, ¿no?

- Er…

- Tranquilo, es que me hablaron de ello hace tiempo, no se para que se usa, solo me dijeron que era algo… asombroso de ver. - sonrió tímido para engatusar a su anfitrión.

- Pues… sí, mi padre es el dueño de ese chisme. Yo tampoco se para que se usa. ¿Te gustaría verlo?

- ¿Qué? - sacó su vena de embaucador y teatrero - oh.. ¿de verdad? Me haría mucha ilusión. - le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, esa que le había hecho robar valiosos objetos en ocasiones anteriores, y como siempre funcionó.

- Pues… mi padre no estará mañana, si quieres te lo enseño en el trabajo. Se enfadaría mucho si sabe lo que voy a hacer.

El pecoso hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con cremallera y ambos rieron.

Después de la cena, Jensen ayudó a recoger los platos a su jefecillo y luego se fueron al sofá a ver la tele. En mitad de los anuncios, Jensen notó como el muchacho se empezaba a poner colorado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí...es solo que…

- ¿Qué? Me lo puedes decir, somos amigos - otra trola por parte del rubio.

- Lo que pasó el primer día que te invite a salir… lo que estuve a punto de hacer… yo… quería disculparme… no debí haberlo siquiera intentado.

El rubio vio la oportunidad clarísimamente. Lo que le había dicho su jefe, el de verdad, se le estaba presentando ante sus narices. Colocó una mano en su pecho y se apoyó levemente.

- Bueno… la culpa fue mía… no debí haber reaccionado así.

El alto le miró a los ojos, esos ojos que emanaban luz propia y esos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados. Se acercó poco a poco al pecoso y este le siguió el juego.

- Yo…

- Cállate… no digas nada.

Se siguieron acercando hasta que sus labios ocuparon el mismo espacio. El moreno surcó con la lengua los labios gruesos del soldado y éste fue abriéndolos poco a poco para dejarle paso. En cuanto sintió un hueco en los labios carnosos, introdujo la lengua como si la vida le fuera en ello. Exploró el interior de su boca con ella. Le recorrió su lengua, sus dientes, sus carrillos, todo.

Mientras el rubio no paraba de manosearle, le metía la mano por debajo de la camisa, le acariciaba los abdominales, que por cierto, vaya tableta de chocolate que se gastaba el niño.

El moreno empujó suavemente al soldado hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados en el sofá, pudiendo así, continuar con la maratón de besos y caricias. Jensen cerraba sus manos en el pelo de Jared y éste tenía las manos entre sus pantalones y sus boxers, agarrándole las nalgas.

Permanecieron así varios minutos hasta que el ruido del teléfono de Jensen les interrumpió. El rubio se disculpó y le explicó que tenía que contestar, que se lo había pasado muy bien y que se veían mañana.

Salió del apartamento dejando a un Jared jadeante y con el pelo revuelto. Al llegar a la calle contestó al teléfono. Su jefe. Pedía informe. Le contó la velada con pelos y señales y regresó a la base.

A pesar de ser bastante tarde, su jefe le obsequió con una sesión de prueba en el campo de tiro. Las nuevas armas eran alucinantes, tenían un retroceso bastante violento. Justo como a él le gustaba. Estuvo tanto tiempo probando las armas que acabó con un moratón en el hombro. Pero le daba igual. Tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa sádica de sociópata que le hacía sentirse vivo.

Realmente vivo.


	4. Capítulo 4

No había puesto ni un pie en su despacho cuando algo lo agarró por detrás y lo condujo hasta los servicios, marcha atrás. Cuando entró, el causante de su paseito, le empotró contra la pared, le aprisionó entre sus brazos y le besó con pasión. Le recorrió el cuello con los labios y cuando se separó, Jared se dignó a decir:

- Buenos días.

Se sonrojó levemente y luego le sonrió.

- Buenos días.

- Ven.

Le agarró del brazo suavemente y le sacó al pasillo, anduvieron escasos minutos por éste, hasta llegar al ascensor. El resto de los empleados miraban a Jensen como un crío al que llevan a rastras castigado. Se removió un poco consiguiendo que Jared le soltara. Le miró con cara de _"eh, ¿sabes qué? no tengo cinco años, no me vuelvas a agarrar jamás así",_pero a Jared como que se la repamfinfló un poco bastante y solo le sonrió.

- Eres tan adorable.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

El joven sacó una llave de su chaqueta y la introdujo en el panel de mandos del ascensor, giró dos veces, pulsó un botón azul que había al lado (está demostrado que si el botón es rojo es más apetecible pulsarle).

- Pues… ¿no querías ver el cacharro de mi padre?

Los ojos de Jensen se encendieron al oír eso. ¿Iba a ser tan fácil? Le miró ilusionado cual niño pequeño al recibir un juguete nuevo y cuando llegaron, salió a toda prisa del ascensor.

- ¡Eh, tranquilo tigre! el trasto ese no se va a mover del sitio.

Jensen frenó en seco, disimuló agachando la cabeza y sonriendo tímidamente.

- Lo siento, me pudo la emoción.

Se puso detrás de él y le siguió como el buen soldado que era. Recorrieron pasillos, torcieron a la izquierda**,** a la derecha, arriba, abajo, y por fin llegaron a una pared con una puerta de metal blindado en el medio. El alto se aproximó a una placa táctil, colocó su mano y una voz femenina dijo su nombre en alto y a continuación la gran puerta metálica se abrió de par en par.

Ante sus verdes ojos se presentaba una gran sala circular sin mas mobiliario que un gran pedestal con el fk. 1500 que era…

- ¿Una caja? - se acercó incrédulo.

- Sip, no tengo ni idea para lo que sirve, pero el objeto en cuestión está dentro de la caja. Creo que porque emite radiación o algo así.

Jensen asintió con la cabeza y su cerebro se puso a maquinar una manera de robar esa caja de manera limpia y sin dejar huellas. Se dio cuenta cinco minutos más tarde que estaba mirando la caja muy de cerca y que Jared le estaba mirando. Carraspeó levemente y se defendió.

- Lo siento… es que jamás creí que lo vería con mis propios ojos. Te prometo que no diré nada.

- Jajaja - el moreno se acercó y le rodeó con los brazos - no pasa nada tonto. - le besó dulcemente dejando totalmente descolocado al soldado.

Cuando estuvo sólo en su despacho dio informe a su superior.

- ¿Cuándo robará el espectrógrafo 379?

- Mañana por la noche, señor. He pensado que si lo hago esta misma noche, el objetivo puede sospechar.

- Bien pensado soldado. Estoy orgulloso de lo bien que está realizando esta misión.

- Gracias, señor.

Colgó mirando fijamente el móvil.

Cuando terminó la jornada laboral, se fue a tomar una cerveza con su jefe, como casi todos los días. Hablaron de lo bien que iba la empresa desde que estaba él. Y Jared hizo que Jensen se sonrojara en más de una ocasión. Cuando Jensen estaba sacando la billetera para pagar al camarero, el alto le agarró la mano y le miró fijamente.

- Mañana… es día libre… había pensado… que quizás… podríamos pasar el día juntos… si te parece claro. - agachó la cabeza y le puso ojos de cachorro.

Y por primera vez, esos ojos de cachorro hicieron una brecha en la muralla _"Jensen",_aunque era pequeñita, ya era algo. Bajó la cabeza, se pasó la lengua para humedecer los labios resecos y finalmente sonrió.

- Me encantaría.

Se estaba poniendo la camiseta y los pantalones con los que dormía cuando aparecieron Chris y Jeff por la puerta.

- Holaaaa - alargaron la _a_ demasiado, eso significaba que venían a molestar.

- Hola. ¿Qué queréis?

- ¿Nosotros? Nada

Le pusieron cada uno la mano en un hombro y le obligaron a sentarse en la cama poniéndose cada uno a un lado suyo. Jeff le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros y le meneó como si fuera un padre felicitando a su hijo mediano por haber hecho un Home Run.

- Bueno… ¿y quién es?

- ¿Quién es quién?

- Pues la tía de la que estás colado, Jenny.

- ¿De qué habláis? - miraba consecutivamente de uno a otro.

- ¿Te crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta, nene? Últimamente andas en la inopia. Con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, con la mirada perdida… he oído decir a los jefes que la misión la estás llevando bastante bien, pero lo que es aquí… estás en la parra, tío. Esos son los síntomas de alguien enamorado. Así que… ¿quién es?

Automáticamente el sistema parasimpático de Jensen se convirtió en el _"sistema parajoderte"_ porque su cara alcanzó el punto de fusión nuclear de lo roja que estaba, empezaron a sudarle las manos y a balbucear.

- Eh..yo..nono..nadie..no…no estoy en..enamorado..no…nonono….yo..

- Venga pequeño - Jeff le obligó a mirarle a los ojos - que te conozco desde que eras del tamaño de un caniche, no es malo tener sentimientos hacia alguien siempre que cumplas la misión.

- Eso, eso - Chris le cogió del hombro y le volteó - venga cuéntanos, ¿está buena?, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿qué número de sujetador usa?

- ¡No es una tía! - nada más lo dijo abrió los ojos como platos y se maldijo 14.835 veces - Dejadme en paz.

- ¿Es un nene, Jenny? - Jensen les dio la espalda

- Jaja, es un chico, alguno de tu _"trabajo"_ - comilleó con los dedos - espera… ¿no será…?..¿es tu jefe? ¿el hijo del hombre al que tienes que robar?

El soldado se sonrojó e hizo como que ordenaba unos papeles. Jeffrey se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Hey, no pasa nada. Ya lo sabíamos.

- ¡¿Qué? - se giró alarmado y miró a ambos hombres asustado.

Chris se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro libre.

- Que ya lo sabíamos, y de hace mucho además. Había signos evidentes… como cuando mirabas el culo a los chicos nuevos - se puso más rojo si cabía - no pasa nada tío. Yo te quiero igual.

- ¡EH! ¿El rubio es gay? - un soldado llamado Tom estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con aires de suficiencia.

Tom había sido el rival particular de Jensen desde que eran pequeños. Este siempre le quería superar en todo. Quería ser más guapo, más listo, más eficiente. Y le jodía, porque en el fondo sabía, que el pecoso era mucho mejor.

Chris se dirigió hacia él, sacando el dedo acusador a pasear.

- Tú, 246, vete a tomar por culo de aquí. Vamos.

- Bueno, bueno, 117, no te pongas así… ya me voy.

Según se asomó al pasillo comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos que Jensen era gay. Acto seguido un grupo de soldados se asomaron al pasillo. Varios soltabas frases como _"¿a mi qué?"_ o _"ya lo sabía"._Pero el grupito particular de perros falderos de Tom se pusieron a señalar al rubio y a reírse en su cara.

Chris se puso a ladrar obscenidades a diestro y siniestro, pero Jensen le agarró del hombro y le hizo una seña para que le dejara a él. Coño, que sería gay, pero no era una niña. Se acercó al otro soldado, más alto que él y le miró seriamente. Luego soltó una sonrisa pícara y le espetó:

- ¿Tú te quieres morir hoy, no?

El soldado arqueó una ceja confundido, pero en seguida recobró su sonrisa suficiente y le contestó pavoneándose.

- Vaya, vaya… la nenita sabe amenazar... uuoooooo, que miedooooo - sus secuaces se morían de la risa, y sin darse cuenta el resto de los soldados había hecho corrillo a su alrededor.

El rubio rodó los ojos y resopló un _"pasando de idiotas como tú"_ pero eso hizo que Tom se pavoneara más.

- ¿Me tienes miedo Jenny?

- No, pero para pegarme contigo me voy a un parque a chincharme con un niño de cinco años, que para el caso es lo mismo - sonrió burlón y un gran OOooOOoohh inundó el corrillo de soldados. Jeff y Chris se estaban descojonando.

El otro soldado le miró con odio y como vio que no hacía nada, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a meterse en la cama de una puñetera vez. Justo cuando se volteó, una mano le agarró del hombro y le dio la vuelta bruscamente, al instante un puño se estampó contra su cara tirándole al suelo.

Se llevó la mano a la cara y se pringó con la sangre que le manaba del labio y de la nariz. El moreno se acercó a él, pero este le barrió las piernas con las suyas haciendo que se cayera de bruces. Se acercó rápidamente y le hizo una llave que le inmovilizó completamente y le empezó a retorcer de dolor.

- ¿Quién es la niña, ahora, eh? Grita. Grita como la nenaza con coletas que eres. ¡GRITA! - el verde de sus ojos se volvió verde luminoso, y eso significaba que estaba empezando a perder el control. Era como Hulk, amable y bueno hasta que le tocan los cojones.

Jeff y Chris intentaron hacer que soltara a Tom que no hacía más que gritar, pero su intento fue en vano. Estaba agarrado como una jodida lapa.

Minutos más tarde, los jefes llegaron disolviendo el corrillo, cada soldado se fue a su respectiva habitación y se acercaron a ellos. Los dos hombres que habían sido enviados intentaron separar a Jensen, pero al igual que sus amigos, no pudieron, a pesar de ser enormes. El hombre más grande sacó de su cinturón una porra y sacudió a Jensen en el abdomen produciendo una descarga eléctrica. Al principio el rubio no se inmutó, así que le tuvo que golpear más fuerte, esta vez sí que se enteró y cayó al suelo sujetándose la tripa.

Ayudaron a levantar a los dos soldados y los hombres se miraron al tiempo.

- Aislamiento.

Los dos jóvenes fueron llevados a dos celdas separadas y diminutas, cuatro paredes de frío ladrillo sin mas orificio que una rendija por la que respirar. Sin luz, sin mantas, sin nada. Jensen se tumbó en el suelo agarrándose el estómago. Pronto iba a recibir una visita. Lo presentía.


	5. Capítulo 5

Nos sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que le habían metido en la celda, ni si era de día o de noche, lo único que sabía era que como no fuese a su… ¿cita? con Jared, este se decepcionaría y a lo mejor le hacía más difícil el robo. Seguía metido en su mundo aparte cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió, y la luz del pasillo cegó a Jensen, un guarda le dijo que se levantara y fuera a ver al jefe.

_Estupendo, ahora, la bronca del jefe._

Llegó a su despacho seguido de dos guardias, según tocó el pomo de la puerta, notó como los hombres le estudiaban la espalda con la mirada. Nervioso, se dio la vuelta y les sonrió sarcásticamente.

- Se entrar yo solo, gracias.

Los hombres le echaron una mirada entre asco y suficiencia y se marcharon de nuevo a sus puestos. El soldado suspiró y entró a la habitación. Ante sí, vio a su jefe sentado en su sillón de cuero fumando un habano y hablando por teléfono, cuando vio al rubio le hizo una seña para que esperara y terminó de hablar. Luego colgó el teléfono, apagó el puro, cruzó las manos y le miró de arriba abajo un par de minutos.

El soldado como siempre permanecía estático, sin mover ni un solo músculo y con la mirada al frente.

- Así que… ¿has pasado la noche en aislamiento, 379? - el pecoso contestó con su casi olvidado "sí, señor" - ¿me puede decir por qué?

- Me metí en una pelea señor.

- Ahhh, una pelea… ya veo ya… - se recostó en el sillón - ¿por qué motivo?

- El soldado 246 me insultó y estaba pidiendo una pelea a gritos, señor.

El hombre permaneció pensativo unos minutos hasta que se levantó.

- La última vez, 379, la última vez, te he dejado libre de tu castigo porque se que tienes trabajo que hacer, hoy vas a robar el espectrógrafo, ¿no?

- Así es, señor.

- Pues no pierdas más el tiempo y lárgate de una vez.

- Sí, señor - el soldado saludó y se marcho de la habitación discretamente.

No le había dicho a su jefe nada sobre pasar el día con Jared, ya que si se había enterado de lo de su homosexualidad y ahora le venía con que se iba con Jared todo el día, sospecharía y le quitaría de la misión. Y eso sí que no. Jamás había fallado en una misión.

Jared esperaba ansioso en el salón de su casa cuando el timbre sonó, en menos de catorce nanosegundos ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Se quedó mirando al rubio durante unos minutos de arriba abajo, camiseta negra, tejanos oscuros rotos, botas y… el labio partido y el pómulo hinchado y morado.

- Hola - el rubio le sonrió como si no pasara nada y se metió en la casa dejando a un Jared flipado con la puerta de la mano.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - se dirigió hacia el soldado que ya estaba sentado en el sofá - tu cara está… ¿te has metido en una pelea?

- Er… sí, justo eso, un gilipollas me insultó y tenía ganas de camorra.

- Pues te ha dejado bueno

- Jeje, peor está él - le miro con soberbia y el alto se rió.

- Espera, voy a por el botiquín, si no se infectará.

Volvió a los dos minutos con algodón y agua oxigenada. Untó bien el algodón del líquido transparente y limpió con cuidado las heridas, de ellas comenzaron a manar burbujitas blancas, sin duda le tenía que estar escociendo horrores, pero para su sorpresa, el pecoso permanecía impasible, ni una sola mueca de dolor o escozor en su rostro.

- Joder… que bien aguantas el dolor…

- Ya ves.

Una vez que hubo terminado, regresó al baño para guardar el botiquín y se sentó al lado del rubio. Empezaron a hablar de banalidades hasta que el rubio se hartó de hacer el paria, tenía que conseguir la llave del ascensor y las huellas dactilares de Jared, había pasado toda la noche preparando un plan y tenía que actuar deprisa, pero cautamente. Empezó por poner una mano en el interior del muslo del moreno, este le miró sobresaltado, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir chispitas de deseo y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el rubio tumbándole en el sofá mientras le violaba la boca. Se rió un poco, porque era bastante chungo reírse cuando una lengua trataba de asesinarle la boca. Metió sus manos por el pantalón del alto y este por debajo de la camiseta del rubio. El soldado desabrochó como pudo los molestos vaqueros y tiró de ellos hacia abajo. Siguió tocándole el trasero a la vez que le bajaba los boxers.

Mientras, el alto no paraba de manosearle los bíceps, el cuello, el pelo, todo esto sin dejar de violarle la boca. Viendo que el rubio le estaba dejando en pelota picada, decidió hacer lo mismo y le comenzó a subir la camiseta para sacársela. Cuando la tuvo fuera le empezó a besar por todo el torso, comenzando por el cuello para ir bajando poco a poco hacia su entrepierna. El rubio no paraba de jadear y reírse a cada beso que recibía, y eso le ponía aún más burro a Jared, que empezó a endurecerse con cada risita del pecoso. Este le empezó a acariciar al notar la creciente erección que comenzaba a chocar contra su pantalón.

Le tocó primero suave, pasando las yemas de los dedos por su vello para acabar agarrando su polla con tanta suavidad y delicadeza que parecía que se iba a romper, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Era su primera vez después de todo. Pasó su mano por detrás de sus pelotas y le acarició con soltura el perineo, cosa que hizo gemir a Jared como un maldito animal. Se contorsionó con el tacto de la mano de Jensen en esa zona tan erógena y como recompensa, le besó cada parte de su torso con mayor rudeza haciéndole soltar gemidos de placer. Visto lo que había conseguido con una simple caricia, Jensen comenzó a acariciar el pene del joven y le rodeó con el pulgar el extremo haciendo que Jared soltara un suspiro de puro placer. Con el líquido preseminal tuvo suficiente lubricación para comenzar a recorrer la polla de arriba abajo con un ritmo constante, Jared no paraba de contonearse y arquear la espalda cada vez que el rubio aumentaba el ritmo del bombeo, éste le agarró de las caderas porque si no acabaría en el suelo. Jensen siguió con el ritmo hasta que Jared se corrió sobre su estómago y ahí fue cuando gimió como un buey a la vez que clavaba los pulgares en el abdomen del rubio. Este, nada más notar la presión pegó un grito de dolor. Jared se apartó asustado y abrió los ojos, con el placer del momento no se había fijado que tenía los pulgares en una zona toda amoratada. El soldado se llevó las manos al abdomen y se encogió un poco. Jared retiró las manos para evitar hacerle mas daño.

- ¿Es de la pelea de anoche? - el pecoso asintió con la cabeza sin quitar la mueca de dolor - ven, déjame a mí.

Se subió los boxers y le apartó las manos con cuidado y le limpió el semen del estómago. Le acarició la zona amoratada y le besó donde más le dolía.

En ese momento Jensen tuvo una revelación, ese chico realmente le quería, le estaba dando mimos, le besaba con ternura, sí, realmente le amaba, ¿y él qué hacía? Le manipulaba, le usaba para su propio beneficio. Se castigó mentalmente.

- ¿Estás mejor? - asintió con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. El alto sonrió y le mordió el labio para luego besarle. - Me encanta cuando haces eso.

Seguidamente, se levantó diciendo que iba a preparar la comida. El rubio también se levantó alegando que iba al baño. Por el pasillo iba jugando a cara o cruz sobre qué hacer. No podía usar a Jared de esa manera, pero tampoco podía fallar la misión o si no… vete a saber lo que le haría el jefe.

De repente, se le encendió la bombilla.

_Robaré el objeto pero seguiré viendo a Jared, me inventaré cualquier excusa para estar más tiempo con él._

Se ruborizó al recordar los mimos de hacía unos minutos. Finalmente entró en la habitación de Jared, un cuarto muy luminoso, pintado de azul, con una cama de 2x2, enorme y muy bonita.

Rebuscó en los armarios y cajones hasta que dio con la llave dichosa. Luego salió de la habitación, fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Se miró al espejo largo y tendido. No le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Jen! ¿Estás bien?

El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento y reaccionó, solo le quedaban las huellas. Su jefe le había proporcionado una tela sintética con micro chips para colocarse en la mano y reproducir las huellas dactilares de una persona. Se la puso y admiró la maestría con la que se había elaborado ese juguete, no se veía absolutamente nada.

- Sí, ya voy.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina. Jared estaba cortando unas verduras tranquilamente. Le agarró del hombro y le volteó, cogió su mano, la tocó despacio con miedo por si Jared notaba la tela, pero parecía que se ajustaba muy bien a la piel porque el moreno no dijo nada. Le puso la palma contra la suya y le miró con… ¿amor? El alto no entendía nada, pero después de unos segundos, el soldado retiró la mano y le besó con dulzura.


	6. Capítulo 6

El resto del día pasó volando, después de comer, estuvieron haciendo el costra en el sofá la mayor parte de la tarde, dándose besos fugaces y caricias furtivas, pero como todo día, tenía un fin y a las nueve de la noche Jensen se marchó alegando que no podía llegar tarde a casa. Estuvieron ambos chicos apoyados en el marco de la puerta despidiéndose.

- No te metas en más peleas ¿vale? - le acarició la mejilla morada con la mano haciendo que el rubio se pusiera como un tomate.

- Vale… oye… yo…- se armó de valor y le miró a los ojos grises - me lo he pasado muy bien y me has hecho sentirme…- le daba una vergüenza mortal decir eso, agachó la cabeza y susurró - …querido.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, Jared Padalecki era maestro de nivel 99 en escuchar susurros, con lo que le oyó alto y claro, le alzó la cara y se la agarró con ambas manos.

- Mírame, Jensen, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y te hago sentir querido porque TE QUIERO, ¿me oyes? Te quiero con locura - dicho esto le estampó un señor beso en todos los labios.

Un beso que parecía decir _"Eh, estoy aquí y te quiero, te tengo donde quería, atrapado en mi red y no te voy a dejar escapar, porque eres mío. Repito por si no te quedó claro, M.I.O"_

Ese beso dejó a Jensen bailando en un limbo de sensaciones y cuando finalmente balbuceó un _"hasta mañana"_ y se montó en la moto, su cabeza era un caos de sentimientos.

Llegó al edificio de su _"trabajo"_ media hora más tarde, media hora de sufrimiento y comidas de cabeza, su mente estaba dividida en las típicas fantasías del ángel y el demonio.

_Tengo que robar el Fk. 1500._

_Pero no puedo hacerle eso a Jared, él confía en mí._

_Bah, Jared es solo un bache en el camino, seguro que cuando me vaya ni se acordará de mí._

_No, él dijo que me quería y me hace sentir querido._

_Pero no puedo fallar la misión, el jefe me castigaría._

- ¡Callaos! - sacudió la cabeza y se puso en faena.

Se vistió en un parking, entre las sombras, ropa negra y todos los "juguetitos" que necesitaba.

Entrar fue fácil, Jensen se rió al pensar en la poca seguridad que tenía ese edificio cobijando algo tan valioso como el Fk. 1500. Noqueó a varios guardas por el camino y se metió en la sala desde la que controlaban las cámaras, las manipuló para que se pausaran y se reiniciaran dentro de quince minutos.

- Vía libre - sonrió para sí mismo

Se encaminó al ascensor, sacó la llave, la introdujo, imitó los movimientos que Jared hizo, dos vueltas y botón azul. El ascensor se movió despacio y cuando llegó a la planta alta hizo el famoso _"tin"_ que casi causa un infarto a Jensen, el trayecto en ascensor le hizo seguir pensando en Jared, que le quería, y él…. no estaba seguro, era un sentimiento nuevo para él.

Sin darse cuenta, se vio ante la gran puerta metálica, giró la cabeza para ver el alejado ascensor y se pregunto cómo coño había atravesado el largo pasillo sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza y se colocó la tela con las huellas del moreno, calcó la mano en el panel y la voz femenina del día anterior repitió el nombre del joven. A continuación, la gigantesca puerta se abrió dejando libre el acceso al objetivo.

Antes de dar ningún paso, sacó de una bolsita unos polvos y sopló en dirección al pedestal, los láseres rojos que guardaban el lugar, se hicieron visibles y Jensen visualizó su situación, eran facilísimos de sortear, no se movían, no cambiaban, en serio, ¿quién había diseñado la seguridad de ese edificio?

Con unos ágiles movimientos felinos llegó hasta el pedestal sin problemas, agujereó la vitrina con un cuchillo con la punta de diamante y sacó la caja del pedestal. La observó durante varios minutos, luego, sacó otra idéntica de su mochila y dio el cambiazo.

Estaba sonriendo triunfal por su éxito en la misión, cuando su móvil sonó, dándole un susto de muerte que le hizo botar en el sitio y tocar sin querer uno de los láseres. Una estruendosa alarma sonó por todo el edificio, observó como la puerta metálica comenzaba a cerrarse y tuvo que hacer el spring de su vida para llegar antes de que cerrara, pero no llegó a tiempo de montarse en el ascensor, éste se había bloqueado y la planta no tenía ventanas por las que saltar. En un intento desesperado de encontrar una salida, vio el conducto de ventilación en la pared. No lo pensó dos veces, abrió la celda y se coló dentro, se arrastró a izquierda y derecha, arriba y abajo hasta que dio con una salida al primer piso. Salió vigilando que no hubiera guardias cerca y se asomó a una ventana dado que todas las puertas se habían bloqueado. Miró la altura, unos diez metros. Era mucho, pero tenía que salir de allí o sería peor. Sin dudarlo se lanzó contra el cristal cogiendo carrerilla y saltó al vacío cayendo sobre un coche.

Corrió hasta su moto y huyó de allí a escape.

Cuando llegó a la base, el jefe le hizo pasar, iba a haber bronca. Fijo. Le habían pillado. Sabía que sonaron las alarmas. Tal y como esperó, la bronca duró quince minutos, quince minutos que deseó que pasaran rápido porque tenía un montón de cristales clavados en el cuerpo y lo que parecía un hombro dislocado.

- Esto es un problema 379, ¿eres consciente de lo que podía haber pasado?

- Sí, señor, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Huy, de eso estoy seguro - hizo una seña y un guardaespaldas, que había apostado en la puerta, se acercó por detrás del rubio y le colocó en el cuello una gargantilla metálica con unos cables extraños. - Es un collar de descargas - apretó un botón en un mando que tenía encima de la mesa y una descarga sacudió el cuerpo del chico haciéndolo arrodillarse en el suelo, un dolor puntiagudo le rozó el bulbo raquídeo. - siempre que digas o hagas algo que esté fuera de la misión se producirá una descarga, es decir - el rostro del hombre se ensombreció - si te vuelvo a ver hablando, besando o masturbando a Jared Padalecki, el collar te dará una descarga, a ver cuanto aguantas.

Jensen intentó quitarse el collarín, pero todo forcejeo fue inútil, no podía.

- Ahora…- el hombre suspiró, se miró sus carísimos zapatos mientras hablaba despreocupado - ahora, debes matar al dueño de este valioso objeto - el soldado puso los ojos como platos - …. **y a su hijo**.


	7. Capítulo 7

Caminó por los pasillos vacíos con la cabeza gacha y sangrando levemente por el brazo sobre el que había caído, que le dolía horrores debido al hombro dislocado. Una pequeña hilera de lágrimas luchaba por salir al exterior, pero debía mantener el tipo, un soldado jamás lloraba en público. Un pequeño zumbido de la reciente descarga le recorría el cuerpo y le hacía temblar. Antes de entrar a la habitación se subió el cuello de su sudadera, no quería que nadie le viera el collar, era vergonzoso. Entró como un zombi y se tumbó en la cama mirando hacia la pared, Chris estaba leyendo una revista, cuando le oyó entrar se puso a hablar de los melones de la tía del Play boy, pero cuando se giró para mirarle y le vio con el brazo manchado de sangre y con el hombro en una posición difícil de ver, se bajó, bueno, se tiró de la cama y le agarró de la cintura tocando en la zona que el día anterior fue golpeada y electrocutada.

Según notó la firme mano de su amigo, el soldado se encogió aún más de dolor. Chris le llamaba por su nombre y le suplicaba que se girara y le dejara curarle las heridas. Finalmente, el rubio reaccionó y se sentó despacio en la cama. El mayor fue a por un mini botiquín que guardaba para las emergencias y sacó todo lo necesario.

Le extrajo con cuidado todos los cristales incrustados en la carne, le cosió una raja bastante fea que tenía en el bíceps y lo desinfectó todo bien. Le volvió a colocar el hombro en su sitio, pero su amigo solo puso una mueca de dolor, no se inmutó para nada. Se arrodilló frente a él y le obligo a mirarle a los ojos. Los tenía enrojecidos, seguramente el muy ceporro querría llorar pero tenía más orgullo que Satanás.

- ¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa? - el rubio negó con la cabeza - Por favor, ¿es sobre el chico ese? - esta vez asintió - ¡Te ha hecho daño! ¿Le mato? - negó de nuevo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla amoratada.

- Tengo que matarle yo - Chris puso los ojos no como platos, si no como paelleras, le puso una cara interrogante y le pidió con la mirada que le explicara los detalles. El rubio le contó muy por encima lo que pasaba, pero evitó hablar del regalito del jefe.

Después de media hora de consuelo, Jensen se quedó dormido entre los brazos de Chris, no había llorado, pero el chico pedía a gritos un abrazo consolador.

Le dejó con cuidado en su cama y se fue a dormir.

_No puedo matarle._

_Él me quiere, simplemente no puedo._

_¿Y si huyo? No, no puedo, el jefe me encontraría y me enviaría a__La Jaula, y__…__dios, no quiero pensar siquiera en ello._- se encogió un poco al recordar sus días pasados en la sala de castigo.

_Tengo que pensar en algo. No puedo hacerle eso a Jared…__ni a su padre._

_Él…. me quiere._

Sonrió para sí mismo al recordar los castos y dulces besos que le daba Jared, tan cálidos, tan llenos de vida…. justo lo que él no tenía. Su cuerpo se relajó al pensar en lo bien que lo había pasado con Jared, cuando le tocaba tan dulcemente y oh dios, cuando masturbó al moreno, se sintió tan lleno de alegría, de amor… joder, de vida. Y luego esos mimos, se sentía terriblemente querido. Jared Padalecki era el único ser humano que había conseguido derribar las murallas que le hacían asquerosamente hermético e impenetrable. Coño, si Chris siempre le decía de coña, que parecía Mordor, impenetrable, pero por dentro estaba al rojo vivo.

Dios, se corrió sobre su estómago, y no le dijo nada, eso tenía que significar algo por pelotas. Era… ¿amor?.. pero él nunca había amado a nadie, no al menos así.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le asomó en la cara, el soldadito bueno y loco amaba al chico de 18 años con sus ojos de cachorro. Y eso le hacía feliz, así que no, no podía matarle.

De repente un zumbido le nació en la nuca, y pronto se convirtió en una fuerte descarga, el rubio comenzó a jadear y a gritar en bajo para no despertar a todo el gallinero. Sin embargo, Chris tenía el sueño ligero y se despertó en cuanto notó movimiento en la litera de abajo. Encendió la luz y asomó la cabeza pensando que Jensen estaría teniendo una pesadilla. Pero cuando le vio con las manos agarrando algo en el cuello intentando arrancarlo y que todo su cuerpo convulsionaba ligeramente, volvió a tirarse de la cama y le sujetó porque pensaba que estaba teniendo un ataque epiléptico.

- No toques… descarga… no… electricidad - Jensen no quería que su amigo se electrocutara y le miró alucinando cuando su Chris le tocó y no recibió ninguna descarga, parece que solo le afectaba al cuerpo que llevaba el collar.

Después de dos largos minutos, la descarga cesó y el cuerpo del rubio se desmoronó en la cama, con la respiración aún acelerada y espasmos irregulares por todo el cuerpo, le dio las gracias a su amigo.

- Ni gracias ni pollas, Jenny, ¿Qué coño te ha pasado? - el rubio le esquivó con la mirada pero su amigo era tan terco como él, le obligó a mirarle a la cara y con el tono ensombrecido le repitió lentamente la pregunta.

Claro, Jensen se acojonó bastante y deslizó sus dedos por el cuello de la sudadera lentamente, Chris notó que le estaba suponiendo un esfuerzo enorme así que terminó de bajarlo él, descubrió el cuello lleno de pecas del soldado y vio para su horror una collar lleno de cables muy delgadito, se lo intentó quitar pero no había manera, debía tener algún control informático, debajo del collar tenía la piel roja y muy caliente. Le miró preocupado.

- Más te vale que no vuelva a pasarte esto, porque como se vuelva a repetir algo así puede que tu corazón no lo aguante.

Le miró con una lágrima en los ojos, pero Jensen estaba ausente. No podía siquiera pensar en él.


	8. Capítulo 8

Miró el reloj por cuarta vez en el cuarto de hora que llevaba en la oficina, no era normal que Jensen llegara tarde a trabajar.

_Es humano. Se habrá quedado dormido_

En ese momento oyó abrirse el ascensor y asomó curioso la cabeza por la puerta, mirando de un lado a otro para ver si era su ángel el que venía. Y así era, su empleado favorito caminaba hacia allí con su traje impoluto, su pelo rubio rebelde, esos ojazos enormes color esmeralda, sus gasas en la cara y la mano… un momento, ¿qué coño le había vuelto a pasar?

Se apostilló en mitad del pasillo para bloquear el paso a cualquier empleado, sobretodo al que le interesaba, que iba a paso ligero sin dejar de mirar el suelo y aflojándose en nudo de la corbata. O eso creía él. El soldado pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarle y se fue directo a su despacho. El moreno, al ver que el rubio había pasado de su cara cruelmente, le siguió hasta su despacho esquivando la puerta que se dirigía peligrosamente hacia su cara.

- Hey, Jenny, ¿te pasa algo?

Sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta el pecoso negó con la cabeza y soltó un grave, pero calmado _"No"._

- Oh - el menor se rascó la nuca - es que como ni siquiera me has dicho ni mú al llegar.

Exasperado, el soldado se volteó sin apenas tener contacto visual y le gruñó un:

- Mú, ya te puedes ir.

Esa frase le dolió más que nada en el mundo, no la frase en sí, porque la frase era ingeniosa y en otras circunstancias se hubiera reído, pero el tono con que la dijo Jensen le heló el corazón, le hizo sentir pequeño y abandonado.

- Jen, escucha, si he hecho algo que te haya molest…

- ¡VETE! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Agachó la cabeza como un perro apaleado y se fue del despacho sin decir nada. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, ¿por qué estaba enfadado con él? No le había hecho nada y el día anterior se había marchado de buen humor así que no podía ser algo de lo que él tuviera la culpa.

Según cerró la puerta, se le clavaron millones de agujas en el corazón, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que él creía, era imposible pasar de ese niño de dos metros y de su sonrisa kilométrica, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que conseguir salir de su vida, tenía que conseguir que lo odiara para no tener que matarle. Pero, por mucho que su cabeza le decía _"al cuerno con el chaval, fijo que en cuanto vea otro culo bonito pasará del tuyo como si nada",_ su corazón no estaba por la labor de coincidir con su mente, y en el interior de Jensen se disputaba un duelo entre el amor y el deber.

Un pequeño zumbido volvió a nacer en su nuca y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba pensando en él de una forma que no debía y el collar estaba reaccionando. Rápidamente comenzó a pensar en armas de fuego y los entrenamientos y ese zumbido murió sin apenas ser un calambre.

Se agarró la nuca y dijo para sí mismo: _"Solo tengo que evitar verle hoy"._Y dicho y hecho, la ley de Murphy no le maldijo sino que se cagó hasta en su sombra, porque se lo encontraba hasta en la sopa, en el pasillo, en la fotocopiadora, en el baño, en la azotea. Joder, cualquiera diría que le estaba siguiendo. Pero él era más hábil y le daba esquinazo cada dos por tres.

Miró el reloj por última vez esa tarde, solo quedaban cinco minutos para acabar su jornada y sería libre.

Llevaba todo el día detrás del rubio para intentar hablar con él, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para evitarle. Ni siquiera pudo coincidir con él a la hora de la comida. Derrotado llamó a su amigo Chad. Este le berreó quince minutos al oído sobre si era un hombre o una niña de coletas que se dejaba usar por cualquiera.

A media tarde recibió una llamada que le dejó hecho mierda, el Fk. 1500 había sido robado la noche anterior y tenían testigos, unos guardas aseguraban haber visto a un hombre tirarse desde una ventana y huir en una Yamaha R1 del 2004 plateada.

_Jej, como la de Jensen._

Según un médico esa caída hubiera ocasionado la muerte a cualquiera pero que a un ladrón profesional como mucho le había desencajado el hombro o se habría roto un brazo.

En ese momento tuvo un flashazo, ¿y si Jensen…? No, no podía haber sido él, pero la forma en la que miró el objeto, le hacía sospechar.

Confuso, volvió a llamar a su amigo Chad. Le contó su problema y tras unos _"ve ahí y muéstrale de que pasta estás hecho y si hay que pegarle me das un toque"_ Jared se aflojó la corbata y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el despacho de Jensen. Miró el reloj, quedaban cinco minutos para anunciar el final del día, más le valía pillarle ahora porque le iba a soltar toda la mierda que había acumulado ese día.

Casi corrió por los pasillos sin parar ante las miradas de sus empleados, que le observaban entre confundidos y aterrados porque, como se interpusieran en su camino de fijo que les placaba y les sacaba por la ventana y no, gracias. No apetecía. Llegó a la puerta del despacho de Jensen y sin llamar siquiera, entró como una fiera y se lo encontró recogiendo tranquilamente sus cosas.

- ¡Eh tú! - el cuerpo del soldado se erizó como si fuera un gato cabreado y muy lentamente se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué? - intentó no mirarle a los ojos directamente.

- Escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez, no sé que te ha pasado en tu casa o en la calle o con tus amigos, pero lo que sé es que yo no tengo la culpa, y no tienes por qué pagarlo conmigo.

_Pero si el problema eres tú._

- Y no te creas que porque hoy me hayas tratado así de mal voy a dejar que afecte a nuestra relación, porque es una relación ¿sabes? Yo te quiero, te amo más que nada en el mundo entero y espero que tus sentimientos sean los mismos porque no me gustaría saber que me has utilizado. - una lágrima se asomó por su ojo.

_Claro que te quiero estúpido crío, te quiero con locura._

- Pues sí, te he utilizado, no te quiero, pero eres guapo y yo necesitaba juerga.

_¡No es verdad! Te quiero de verdad, pero no puedo…_

El mismo zumbido molesto que le había aparecido cuatro veces ese día hizo acto de presencia y Jensen se asustó, tenía que dejar de pensar en él, tenía que dejar de hablar con él de todo eso.

- No es verdad, tú no me has utilizado, lo veo en tus ojos, tú también me quieres y lo sabes.

_Ya se que te quiero pero no puedo, no quiero matarte, no puedo._

El zumbido pasó a ser un calambre que se extendió por el cuerpo del rubio, este intentó guardar la compostura para evitar que el moreno notara su malestar.

- Cree lo que quieras, pero te utilicé, asúmelo - puso una mueca de dolor cuando el calambre pasó a ser una serie de pinchazos locales en puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo - no quiero volver a verte. Nunca más.

- Pues vale, pero lo que aún no entiendo… es porqué has robado el trasto ese. - el rubio abrió los ojos hasta límites insospechados, ¿cómo demonios lo sabía? - sí, lo se, identificaron tu moto y no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que te han colocado ese hombro hace poco, ¿se te dislocó al saltar por la ventana? -Jensen se puso una mano en la frente y apretó los dientes del dolor.

- Eh, Jen, ¿estás bien? Jen, eh, ¿me oyes? - el collar hizo su función al 100% y propinó una señora descarga en toda regla al cuerpo del soldado, tirándolo al suelo y haciéndole retorcerse de dolor - ¡JENSEN, JENSEN!

El alto se agachó frente al pecoso, que se retorcía de un dolor invisible ante los ojos del moreno. Intentó hacerlo levantar, pero fue imposible, el cuerpo de Jensen no paraba de retorcerse y su boca no decía nada coherente, solo gemidos y gritos ahogados de dolor.

Jared se sentía impotente frente a esta situación, no sabía que hacer y estaba muy asustado. Jensen se aflojó como pudo la corbata e intentó arrancarse el collar pero era imposible. Derrotado cayó inconsciente sobre las frías baldosas del despacho.

Tanto el corazón del soldado como el del empresario, latían a más de mil por hora.


	9. Capítulo 9

Jared reaccionó al instante en que Jensen se derrumbó inconsciente en el suelo y le cargó en brazos hasta un sofá que había en la sala de espera. Mas que nada porque sabía que su discusión se había alargado y seguramente ya no habría nadie en el edificio, y si lo había, no estaría en su planta, de eso estaba seguro.

Le acomodó como buenamente pudo en esa mierda de sofá y poco a poco el soldado se fue recuperando. Llenó un vaso de plástico con agua fresca y le inclinó la cabeza para dársela. Jensen, como buen soldado que era, se la tomó de un trago, no si atragantarse antes, por supuesto y giró la cabeza hacia la pared. No quería, más bien, no podía mirar a la cara a Jared. No después de cómo le había hablado.

- ¿Estás mejor? - Jensen tenía la respiración agitada y todo le daba vueltas. Pero podía soportarlo, era un soldado.

- Sí - masculló un gracias e intentó levantarse, pero aún estaba muy débil y Jared estaría asustado pero no era idiota.

- Jensen, mírame, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

- Nada - se levantó del sofá - estoy bien, déjame en paz - pero la suerte, para variar, no estaba de su lado y tropezó con sus propios pies. Haciendo que casi se estampara contra el suelo de no ser por un hábil Jared, con reflejos de acero, que le agarró de la cintura antes de que se dejara los dientes contra las baldosas. Le volteó y se le acercó hasta que sus caras quedaron a escasos milímetros.

- Dime lo que te pasa Jen - puppy eyes modo on - por favor.

El soldado no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero se puso a pensar en el estúpido de Tom para ver si conseguía burlar al collar asesino. Como era de esperar, no paso nada. Finalmente asintió y le susurró un "de acuerdo".

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el sofá y Jensen se puso a jugar con las manos nervioso y sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

- Verás… - suspiró para ganar tiempo - ehe, no se ni por donde empezar, yo, yo no soy quien tú te crees que soy.

El moreno le miró extrañado, pero ya había empezado y nada iba a pararle, total, ya estaba condenado con el puñetero collar.

- No soy empresario, ni siquiera tengo estudios. Yo, soy un soldado - ojos como platos en la cara del moreno - una mala persona que se dedica a raptar, robar y en ocasiones matar a personas - ojos como platos aumentando considerablemente de tamaño - y eso, tengo que admitir que me encanta… - suspiró de nostalgia y un ruido así como de mandíbula estrellándose contra el suelo - pero, ya no - penoso intento de arreglar lo que acaba de decir - no desde que te conocí. Mi jefe, mi jefe el de verdad, me mandó robar el Fk. 1500 para mejorar sus instalaciones y bueno, mi misión era esa, robar ese cacharro, tarea fácil, pero tú… tú lo estropeaste todo cuando me besaste. Tú me hiciste sentir querido y creo que me he enamorado de ti.

El joven le escuchaba atónito, todo lo que había pasado ese mes había sido un maldito engaño.

- No fue un engaño Jared – _oh vaya, lo había dicho en alto_– bueno, el resto sí, pero mis sentimientos hacia ti eran, son verdaderos. Te quiero pero no puedo corresponderte, yo... – se descubrió el cuello completamente – no puedo. Esto no me lo permite.

- ¿Qué es eso? – fue lo único que logró decir el moreno.

- Un collar que me "regaló" mi jefe y que me suelta una descarga cada vez que pienso en ti de una manera no profesional – el alto le miró con un asombro que se acercaba peligrosamente al nivel cien – y hoy ya es la quinta vez que me pasa – por fin Jared consiguió hacer algo más que abrir la boca en una enorme O y sonrió, entre complacido, al saber que el rubio se pasaba todo el día pensando en él y culpable, por ser el responsable de que al soldado casi le hubiera costado la vida pensar en él.

- Yo – después de una larga pausa en que su cabeza se ha vuelto loca – no sé qué decir - + 59 puntos al cerebro de Jared – me has mentido Jensen, yo me he preocupado por ti y te he hecho un hueco en mi vida, después de que he confiado en ti, ahora me vienes con que eres un soldado loco que tenía que robarme un estúpido trasto que ni siquiera se para que sirve. ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti ahora?

- Oh y no te ha dicho lo mejor – ambos chicos giraron la cabeza para ver a quien pertenecía aquella voz, pero para desgracia de Jensen, él ya sabía de quien era – no solo te ha mentido y te ha robado, el chico es hábil omitiendo detalles y se le ha olvidado mencionar que tiene que mataros a ti y a tu padre.

- ¿QUÉ? – Jared pegó un brinco en el sofá y se puso de pie alarmado. El rubio le imitó y se puso en frente suyo.

- NO, es mentira, bueno – estaba confuso – es verdad, me ordenaron matarte, pero no quiero, no puedo matarte, eres lo más importante que existe para mí, no voy a hacer caso a esa orden – el menor lo miraba con una mezcolanza de odio y pánico y un poquito, pero muy poquito de esperanza y compasión.

- ¿Ah no? ¿No vas a obedecer mis órdenes? – el jefe dio un paso hacia delante, poniéndose a escasos decímetros del soldado.

- No – este alzó el mentón en ademán chulesco y trató de normalizar su respiración por momentos – no la voy a obedecer, señor.

- Con que no, hum… ¿y si – sacó del bolsillo de la americana un mando con un botón rojo y una ruleta- y si aprieto este botón? – presionó el botón con todo el pulgar y una descarga sacudió el cuerpo del rubio, por suerte duró escasos segundos.

El soldado apenas emitió un ruido, no quería dar esa satisfacción a ese bastardo que tenía por jefe.

- ¿Te resistes eh? – rodó la ruleta hacia la derecha y volvió a apretar el botón, esta vez la descarga fue más larga y más intensa y esa vez, el soldado sí gritó – Siempre has sido un chico difícil de domar.

Jared veía la escena y estaba aterrorizado, por lo que parecía aquel hombre debía ser el jefe de Jensen y el responsable de todo ello. Una nueva descarga sacudió el cuerpo del rubio que se había arrodillado en el suelo del dolor mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. No dudó en intervenir.

- DEJELO EN PAZ ¿NO VE QUE LE HACE DAÑO? – el hombre giró automáticamente la cabeza hacia donde estaba el moreno y le sonrió loco.

_Nada más lejos de la intención del jefe._

- No tenías que haber abierto la boca muchacho – susurró un "Adelante", a lo que parecía un manos libres, y en un nanosegundo se vio agarrado por dos hombres vestidos de camuflaje azul, _¿de dónde coño habían salido si no había nadie en la sala?_El hombre se dirigió hacia él y le alzó la barbilla con los dedos – ahora no tendré más remedio que matarte.

- No… - Jensen se levantó tambaleándose y se puso delante de Jared, protegiéndolo - tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

- Oh, mirad que bonito, se me parte el corazón. El soldadito defiende a su damisela en apuros, - se quedó pensativo un par de minutos, que para ambos chicos parecieron una eternidad – pensándolo mejor, cambio de planes, prefiero matarte en la base, a ambos – miró a Jensen despectivamente – delante de todos los soldados para que se lo piensen mejor antes de desobedecer mis órdenes. Llevadles al coche.

Uno de los hombres soltó a Jared y éste se revolvió intentando escapar, pero le noqueó y cayó inconsciente en sus brazos. Jensen gritó su nombre y corrió hacia el otro soldado. Le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara para intentar liberar a Jared pero otro soldado se le acercó y le agarró por detrás. El jefe apretó el botón y una fuerte descarga le noqueó en apenas unos segundos.

Antes de caer del todo en la inconsciencia, oyó ordenar al jefe:

- Llevadlos a "La Jaula"


	10. Capítulo 10

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, seguramente provocado por la última descarga. Abrió lentamente los ojos y unos focos le dejaron ciego por momentos. No sabía donde estaba, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar lo último que había pasado. El fracasado intento por salvar a Jared, un soldado que le agarraba por detrás y su jefe apretando el botón y ordenando al soldado que lo llevaran _a…oh no, oh mierda, oh, oh_.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta que estaba en una posición casi vertical atado por correas a una mesa de metal y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Estaba en La Jaula, hacía años que no pasaba por allí y la verdad, no había querido volver. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Se revolvió todo lo que pudo, pero las correas estaban tan sujetas, que contendrían hasta al mismísimo Hulk.

- No te esfuerces, no te vas a soltar así que ni lo intentes. - el rubio giró la cabeza a la derecha y vio a su jefe, mando en mano mirándole con sorna.

- Suéltame cabrón. - el hombre se adelantó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara

- ¿Me vas a pegar? - el tono fue totalmente chulesco y Jensen se puso más nervioso todavía.

- ¿Qué has hecho con Jared? - se revolvió una vez más con el mismo resultado.

- Eso no te incumbe, más bien deberías preocuparte por ti chaval. - sonrió loco y apretó el dichoso botón por nosecuanta vez ese día.

Jensen solo pudo apretar los dientes y darse cabezazos contra la superficie metálica. El hombre rió como un demente al ver el sufrimiento del soldado y retiró el dedo del botón.

- Te quiero consciente porque vas a ser el primero en estrenar la nueva y mejorada Jaula- el pecoso le miró alarmado - y además, vas a tener público.

El soldado le miró confuso, unos focos más lejanos se encendieron dejando ver una serie de cristaleras a un par de metros de altura, como en los quirófanos que permiten el acceso a público para ver la operación en vivo y en directo. Con la diferencia de que esto no sería una operación si no una tortura. Recorrió con la mirada las cristaleras, al otro lado de ella estaban todos los soldados de la base mirando, unos con tristeza y otros con suficiencia y alegría, entre ellos Tom y entre los primeros Chris y Jeff, que lo miraran impotentes. De pronto, una puerta se abrió y bajó la cabeza para ver quien entraba, eran varias personas, un hombre con bata blanca, otro vestido todo de negro y un soldado que llevaba a Jared arrastrando del brazo.

El chico tenía mala pinta, la cara amoratada, manchas de sangre en la ropa, y lo que parecía una mano rota, seguramente de defenderse. El soldado miró furioso a su jefe.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- Pues ver el espectáculo también, pero es que él es VIP y merece un sitio honorífico. - el soldado que llevaba a Jared le tiró a una silla y le ató las manos a los reposabrazos. El jefe de Jensen se acercó al muchacho y le levantó la cara con la mano.

- Mira y disfruta pequeño. Todo esto es por ti.

Jared lanzó una mirada de súplica a Jensen, ésta le dolió más que todas las descargas del mundo.

- Bueno, bueno, basta de miraditas y de perder el tiempo. Que empiece la función - se puso como un director de circo que clama por la atención de toda la carpa y anunció el comienzo del "espectáculo".

El hombre de la bata blanca, que supuso era un doctor, se acercó a Jensen, éste se revolvió una vez más pero dos gorilas de su jefe le agarraron de los brazos para asegurarse que no se moviera, el doctor cogió una jeringa de una bandejita de metal que había en una mesa cercana y le dio golpecitos para extraer el aire que pudiera contener. Se acercó al rubio y le clavó la aguja en pleno esternocleidomastoideo y vació el contenido de la jeringa. El soldado gritó de dolor, el líquido que había entrado en su cuerpo le quemaba las venas y le notaba extenderse por todo su riego a gran velocidad. De repente, notó dispararse su corazón.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? - el doctor permaneció impasible.

- Nada, administrarte un poco de epinefrina - el soldado lo miró confuso - adrenalina que se llama también, esto hará a tu corazón ir más rápido para poder disfrutar más del juego.

- Hijo de…

Sus pupilas se le dilataron haciendo que le molestara más la luz, pero no podía evitar abrirlos como platos y tanto su respiración como su ritmo cardíaco se elevaron notablemente.

- Llevadlo a la mesa - el jefe se acercó a la mencionada mesa para tener mejor visión de la tortura y alzó la cabeza hacia donde estaban el resto de soldados - OBSERVAD CON ATENCIÓN, PORQUE ESTO ES LO QUE OS PASARÁ DE AHORA EN ADELANTE AL MENOR FALLO.

Los gorilas del hombre soltaron a Jensen de la tabla metálica para transportarle a otra igual, pero colocada en horizontal. Allí le ataron de pies y manos en forma de X y el hombre vestido de negro que respondía al nombre de Zack se acercó a la tabla de mandos que había situada a escasos centímetros de la mesa y comenzó a toquetear los botones. Cuando hubo recalibrado ruletas y palanquitas, apretó un botón verde y de debajo de la mesa metálica asomaron millones de púas afiladas, colocadas estratégicamente para no dañar ni un solo tendón ni músculo, quería hacerlos sufrir lo máximo posible, pero no lisiarlos para que no pudieran volver a hacer su trabajo, que se clavaron en las piernas y los brazos del rubio. Algunas solo le atravesaron milímetros; otras, centímetros y en determinados puntos le atravesaron el miembro entero.

Un grito desgarrador hizo estremecerse a toda la sala. Jared no podía ver aquello, de hecho aún no creía donde estaba ni lo que estaba pasando. No podía ser verdad.

La respiración del pecoso estaba más que agitada, su corazón movía la sangre a mucha velocidad. Zack movió una palanca dorada y las púas que estaban en el cuerpo de Jensen hicieron efecto broca y comenzaron a girar agrandando las heridas del soldado. Un nuevo grito encogió el corazón de todos los allí presentes. Bueno, todos no, su jefe sonreía como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Incluso Tom, que era su enemigo de toda la vida le miraba con tristeza. Y Jared, Jared tenía la cabeza gacha y tarareaba en bajito para no tener que oír semejantes gritos.

El cuerpo de Jensen estaba sudoroso, los focos le asfixiaban y no lograba ver nada. Solo sentía dolor y más dolor. Una descarga eléctrica sacudió de nuevo su cuerpo haciendo que su corazón se acelerara más.

- ¡Basta ya! Tenemos que parar este tormento - Chris habló lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyeran el resto de soldados pero no los de abajo. - Esto tiene que acabar ya.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? - sonó una voz

- No podemos hacer nada - dijo otra voz entre la multitud.

- ¿Qué? - esta vez fue Jeffrey el que habló enfadado - somos demasiados y aunque ellos sean los jefes, somos nosotros los que estamos entrenados para matar. Nos han metido en la cabeza que debemos obedecerles, nos han hecho de todo, pero tenemos que plantarles cara, no pueden hacernos esto. - unas voces ahogadas gritaron un "Tiene razón".

- Además - siguió Chris - hoy es él, pero mañana puedes ser tú - señaló a un soldado novato - por tirar un arma, o por no hacer al 100% de eficacia lo que se te ha ordenado - el chico tragó en seco atemorizado.

Una voz volvió a repetir "¿cómo lo hacemos?

- Fácil, esperemos a que estén distraídos, unos que vayan hacia abajo, somos demasiados, no nos echaran de menos, y cuando estéis dentro de la sala ellos estarán desprevenidos y nosotros saltaremos desde aquí. - esta vez fue Tom el que habló.

Chris le miró sorprendido y Tom se excusó.

- ¿Qué? Me cae mal, pero tampoco tanto.

El hombre de blanco volvió a acercarse, mientras las púas giraban y giraban, y con un bisturí de plata comenzó a cortar la carne al muchacho, los hombros, el abdomen, los muslos, la cara, los bíceps. Y a cada corte el corazón de Jensen se aceleraba más, como siguiera así su corazón no lo resistiría.

- ¿Te lo pasas bien 379?

- Cuando… salga de… aquí, te…. voy a matar con…. mis propias manos… hijo de ahhhhhh - una nueva descarga, su corazón empezaba a fallar.

Echó una ojeada a las cristaleras para mirar por última vez a sus amigos, miró de un lado a otro, pero ellos no estaban.


	11. Capítulo 11

Su corazón latía a toda pastilla a la vez que lentamente. No iba a aguantar mucho más, en cualquier momento se pararía y ni siquiera podría despedirse de sus amigos ni de Jared. La única persona a la que había amado en toda su jodida vida. Giró la cabeza para mirarle, estaba gritando su nombre desesperadamente, las lágrimas surcaban su cara llena de moratones e intentaba por todos los medios soltarse de la silla a la que estaba amarrado. Pero lo único que consiguió, fue que un gorila le diera un puñetazo en plena boca del estómago.

Su jefe volvió a acercarse.

- Enhorabuena chico, vas a ser el primero en probar lo que has robado - le acercó la caja y sacó de allí un artefacto con forma de lámpara de lava, que colocó a la altura de su estómago y apretó un diminuto botón triangular imperceptible a primera vista.

Entonces, el soldado notó como se formaba un maremoto en su cuerpo, sus músculos se contraían y se distendían, su corazón se aceleraba y se paraba, su piel botaba. Los gritos que salían de su garganta eran incluso peores que los anteriores.

- Esto, muchacho, es un espectrógrafo de materia viva. Lo que estas sintiendo ahora es el resultado de este chisme. Lo que hace es acelerar las moléculas, a lo mejor por eso te sientes un poco "mal".

Quería morirse, quería que el dolor cesase ya. Quería que su cuerpo se rindiera de una vez y poder descansar.

De pronto, alguien derribó la puerta de una patada, no sabía quien era porque estaba de espaldas pero reconoció las voces que gritaban como locos ¡SOLTADLES! ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! Eran sin duda Chris y Jeff y puede que un par de hombres más.

A partir de ese momento todo pasó muy deprisa, aunque para Jensen pasó a cámara lenta y escala de grises. Vio como Zack y el doctor miraban confusos a los insurrectos y como se acercaban hacia ellos para pelear. Pero se notaba que no eran más que un doctor y un loco asesino porque no duraron mucho de pie. A continuación oyó ruido de cristales, miró hacia arriba y vio como el resto de soldados que habían permanecido en sus puestos de público habían roto el cristal y se lanzaban hacia los gorilas, los soldados aliados al jefe y al propio jefe, que se defendía bastante bien y que gracias al cielo soltó el puto trasto que dejó de hacer efecto.

Aprovechando la situación de caos y confusión, Jeff se acercó a liberar de sus amarres a Jared mientras que Chris peleaba con la mierda de maquinita que estaba perforando a su amigo. Después de tres intentos, consiguió que parara y junto con Jeff y con Jared le sacaron de aquella mesa de tortura. Los dos amigos fueron a seguir peleando y Jared depositó el cuerpo malherido del rubio en el suelo, lejos de todo el gentío.

Apenas habían estado tres minutos en el suelo cuando alguien placó a Jared derribándolo en el suelo y sacó el Fk. 1500 para usarlo contra él. El muchacho gritó de dolor y desesperación y dentro de Jensen se debió activar algo porque hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y con todo el esfuerzo del año se lanzó sobre el hombre, que para variar, era su jefe. El Fk. 1500 salió disparado por los aires dejando una pequeña tregua a Jared.

- ¡Jay! ¿estás bien? - el moreno asintió, le dolía todo pero era un dolor soportable.

- Me las vas a pagar, estúpido niñato. - su jefe arremetió contra Jensen y comenzó a darle puñetazos, pero el soldado era él, no ese hombre. Él era la máquina de matar.

- Te voy a matar, desgraciado - le hizo una llave que le hizo colocarse debajo del soldado, el hombre le miró con sorna.

- ¿Tú y cuantos como tú? - el rubio sonrió loco.

- La mitad de mí mismo me vale y me sobra - le agarró del cuello y comenzó a apretar con todas sus fuerzas, el hombre pataleó, le golpeó, le arañó, pero Jensen siguió apretando.

La pelea entre los subordinados del hombre y los soldados había acabado hacía mucho, entre estos había pocas bajas pero el resto o estaban muertos o malheridos. Ahora, todos rodeaban al soldado loco que intentaba asesinar a su jefe. Muchos de ellos le vitoreaban, pero Chris y Jeff saltaron sobre él e intentaron hacer que parara.

- No vale la pena, nene. Suéltale.

- Por favor, Jensen, para.

Pero el rubio tenía su inconfundible brillo verde esmeralda en los ojos que solo podía significar una cosa: MATAR.

Le agarraron de los brazos, intentaron soltarle las manos del cuello del hombre pero parecía una puta lapa.

- DEJADME EN PAZ LOS DOS, ESTE HIJO DE PUTA INTENTÓ MATAR A JARED, NOS QUERÍA TORTURAR Y MATAR A TODOS. DEBE MORIR.

De repente, una mano se posó en su hombro, una mano enorme y cálida, un susurro le desconcentró de su tarea y miró en dirección a donde terminaba esa mano. Era Jared.

- Por favor, Jen, para. Hazlo por mí.

- Pero, pero, pero...intentó matarte… -súplica en sus ojos.

- Por favor.

El pecoso miró a Jared, luego al hombre, luego a sus amigos. Luego otra vez a Jared, quien le miraba con los ojos de un cachorro abandonado y apaleado. Finalmente suspiró y soltó al jefe. Se quedó sentado en el suelo mirando a ninguna parte. Sus amigos alejaron a los soldados curiosos, les ordenaron que se largaran antes de que alguien encontrara semejante destrozo. Jared, en cambio, abrazó a Jensen que estaba como ido, tal vez por la falta de oxígeno, las descargas y la pérdida de sangre.

Pero como si de una película mala se tratara, el cabronazo de su jefe se levantó furioso con un pequeño puñal en la mano y con la intención de clavárselo a Jared en la espalda. Jensen empujó a un lado al joven e intentó parar el puñal que se le clavó unos pocos centímetros en el pecho.

Chris vio la escena y de una zancada se colocó detrás del hombre y tomándole por la nuca, le partió el cuello. Jared no sabía que había pasado hasta que oyó a Chris preguntar a su amigo si estaba bien. Cuando se levantó observó como el rubio se sacaba el pequeño cuchillo de su pecho y se apretaba el corte con la mano.

- Jen, ¿estás bien?

- Yo siempre estoy bien. - le sonrió dulce.

- No digas chorradas nene - Chris le agarró por detrás y le puso de pie.

- Bueno, tengo frío la verdad, y todo me da vueltas…

Los dos chicos comenzaron a discutir si llevarle a un hospital o llamar a una ambulancia por si no llegaban a tiempo. Jared quería llamar a una ambulancia pero Chris temía que les detuvieran o algo por aquella masacre. En ese momento ambos chicos oyeron un plof y miraron a su amigo que se acababa de caer inconsciente en el suelo. Chris le dio la vuelta y le cargó en brazos mientras Jared le tomaba el pulso.

- Está muy débil, apenas le late el corazón y está ardiendo.

- Llama a la jodida ambulancia - Chris sacó de aquel lugar a Jensen mientras el moreno llamaba a la ambulancia. Luego se puso al lado de Chris para ayudarle a cargar con el rubio y le miró triste.

-Por favor Jenny, aguanta, por favor. Te lo suplico. - su cara estaba llena de cortes y sangre seca, los labios agrietados y partidos, la ceja rota y su cuerpo lleno de agujeros de tamaño doloroso. - Por favor - una lágrima salió de sus ojos.


End file.
